Synthetic peptides corresponding to selected domains within subunits of N-methyl-D-aspartate (NMDA) - type glutamate receptors will be used as immunogens in rabbits, guinea pigs, and mice. These peptides will be synthesized as the amino-terminal portion of an 40-amino acid peptide. The carboxyl-terminal 21 amino acids (GPSLKLLSIKSVIVHRLEGVE) will represent a promiscuous T cell epitope from the fusion protein of measles virus. It is anticipated that these constructs will bind to and be processed by host T cells and activate specific antibody production by B cells circumventing tolerance due to clonal T cell depletion in the host due to the conservation of the amino acid sequence of the NMDA- type glutamate receptors across phylogenetically diverse species.